Une histoire de gâteau
by Chl007
Summary: [AVENTURES] Si vous voulez un conseil… le jour où vous invitez les Aventuriers chez vous pour les vacances, ne les laissez JAMAIS sans surveillance. Même cinq minutes. Un paquet de farine renversé, un sol et des canidés devenus tout blancs, une cuisinière qui crame… Il peut se passer beaucoup trop de choses en cinq minutes. Croyez-moi. (OS)


_Bonjour, bonsoir ! :-) Ça fait un bail, non ? J'ai l'impression, en tout cas !_

_Pour fêter mes vacances qui commencent (désolée si c'est pas le cas pour tout le monde… ^^'), je vous poste un petit OS de rien du tout. Je me suis juste imaginée comment ça se passerait si j'invitais les Aventuriers à passer les vacances avec moi et ç'a donné ce… cette chose. XD_

_Je vous préviens, c'est absolument pas à prendre au sérieux. Et oui, c'est du self-insert. Je m'excuse d'avance auprès de ceux que ça gêne._

_Merci de votre passage et bonne lecture ! :-)_

* * *

**.**

* * *

_L'univers et les personnages d'AVENTURES ne sont pas à moi : ils appartiennent à Mayhar, Krayn, Fred, Bob, Seb, et tout ce joyeux petit monde qu'on adore. __Ah, et au cas où vous auriez un doute : je n'écris pas ces histoires dans le but de gagner des sous, mais juste pour partager avec vous mes délires et cette passion d'Aventures. ^.^_

_Euh… est-ce qu'on peut dire que je m'auto-appartiens ? XD Et Hétoile est à moi aussi, pas touche à ma Chipette adorée !_

* * *

**.**

* * *

**Une histoire de gâteau**

* * *

**.**

* * *

Au milieu des éternuments de deux canidés, des crépitements de flammes sur la gazinière, du sifflement d'évaporation de la glace autour du feu, de toute la vapeur que cela engendrait et des protestations de Théo, qui avait dû ouvrir la fenêtre en grand et brasser l'air ridiculement pour éviter que l'alarme incendie ne se déclenche, l'exclamation de Grunlek passa tout à fait inaperçue, même s'il était rare de l'entendre élever la voix ainsi.

**« Mani ! Pourquoi est-ce qu'Hétoile et Eden sont toutes blanches ?! »**

L'elfe baissa un regard penaud vers le paquet de farine grand ouvert qu'il tenait entre ses mains. À l'envers.

**« Euh… »**

**« MAIS C'EST QUOI CE BORDEL ?! »**

Les cinq hommes et les deux quadrupèdes se retournèrent vers la jeune femme brune à lunettes qui venait de remonter du rez-de-chaussée, les bras chargés bien malgré elle d'un bol de cerises (alors qu'on était en plein hiver, mais passons…) et d'une énième boîte de chocolats. Elle s'avança dans la pièce de vie qui faisait à la fois office d'entrée, de salon, de salle à manger et de cuisine en ouvrant grand ses yeux bleus, sidérée par le désordre qui y régnait.

**« C'est pas possible, je descends à peine dix minutes demander un truc à mamie et faut que vous trouviez le moyen de provoquer une Troisième Guerre Mondiale… BOB ÉTEINS-MOI ÇA AVANT QUE TOUTE LA MAISON PARTE EN FUMÉE ! Y'A DU LAMBRIS EN BOIS PARTOUT À L'ÉTAGE, MERDE ! »**

**« J'arrive, j'arrive… »** marmonna le mage dans sa barbe en pivotant vers la cuisinière en flammes. **« Shin, un coup de main ? »**

**« Je fais que ça depuis tout à l'heure, je te ferais remarquer… »** bougonna le demi-élémentaire d'eau en tendant les mains à son tour en direction du foyer.

La jeune femme posa ses cerises et ses chocolats sur la table, une expression désabusée sur le visage. Elle aurait dû s'y attendre, pourtant, avec cette troupe d'attardés, mais rien à faire, à chaque fois ils parvenaient à la surprendre un peu plus. C'était déprimant, vraiment. Un pauvre labrador innocent qui était autrefois d'une belle couleur sable s'approcha d'elle en remuant la queue avec l'air de trouver la situation très amusante. Une louve druidique la suivit en jappant et donna par inadvertance à l'humaine un vigoureux coup d'épaule qui faillit la déséquilibrer. Elle se rattrapa in extremis au bord de la table, caressa la tête de sa chienne et en retira avec une moue résignée une épaisse couche de poudre blanche.

**« Qu'est-ce que vous avez foutu avec Hétoile et Eden ? »**

**« Vois ça avec Mani. » **soupira Grunlek en désignant le télékinésiste d'un geste du pouce par-dessus son épaule.

**« Maaaniii ? »**

L'elfe cacha un peu tard le paquet de farine vide derrière son dos, mais le tas blanc étalé à ses pieds était plus qu'explicite. Face au regard foudroyant que son amie posait sur lui, il bafouilla :

**« C'est pas de ma faute ! Je voulais faire un gâteau… »**

L'auteure connue sous le pseudo Chl007 roula des yeux.

**« J'avais dit ça comme idée pour ma fanfic, Mani ! Pas pour que tu le fasses en vrai ! »**

**« Mais tu m'as donné faim, à parler de gâteaux ! Ça m'a fait envie… »**

**« T'façon il sait pas cuisiner. »** le railla moqueusement Théo depuis sa fenêtre. **« Il est bon qu'à cueillir des fleurs, cet elfe ! »**

**« Et encore. »** murmura discrètement Bob dans son dos, le faisant ricaner en chœur avec Shin.

**« Eeeh ! T'es pas gentil, Théo ! »** protesta Mani en serrant les poings.

Il fit une boulette du paquet de farine vide et la lança à la tête du paladin de la Lumière. Elle rebondit contre la tempe de celui-ci, passa à travers la vitre toujours grande ouverte et finit sa course dehors dans la gouttière. Pendant que Grunlek tentait d'épargner les deux canidés innocents de la fureur d'un inquisiteur enragé qui voulait réduire un certain télékinésiste en charpie et que Bob et Shin commençaient à s'engueuler parce qu'ils galéraient à éteindre la gazinière malencontreusement allumée par le demi-diable, la jeune femme ferma les yeux et prit une profonde inspiration.

Puis explosa.

**« VOOOS GUEEEUUULES ! ON SE CALME ET ON LA FERME PUTAIN ! »**

Même la chienne et la louve se figèrent et n'osèrent plus remuer le moindre poil. Hétoile s'était aplatie au sol en se demandant ce qu'elle avait bien pu faire pour énerver ainsi sa maîtresse. Quant à Eden, elle pointa les oreilles vers Grunlek, observant du coin de l'œil comment il réagissait, tout en conservant prudemment un visuel sur l'humaine brune qui n'avait plus l'air de vouloir plaisanter.

**« Alors déjà, Mani, pour information, ici, un gâteau ça se fait cuire dans un four. Pas à la gazinière. »** débuta celle-ci d'un ton dangereusement calme.

**« Mais c'est Bob qui… »**

**« J'veux pas le savoir ! »**

**« Ok, ok, pardon… Je savais pas… »**

**« Ensuite, Bob, si tu veux jouer avec tes flammes, y'a un trou au fond du jardin spécialement fait pour ça. MAIS PAS SUR LA CUISINIÈRE, BORDEL DE MERDE ! »**

**« Mais il fait froid dehors ! »**

**« Je m'en fous. »**

**« Et puis c'est Mani qui… »**

**« JE ! M'EN ! FOUS ! »**

**« D'accord, ça va, excuse. »**

**« Bon. »** soupira la jeune femme. **« Et maintenant qu'on a remis les pendules à l'heure – c'est une expression, Mani, arrête de tirer cette tronche – vous allez me faire le plaisir de me nettoyer vos conneries avant que papa et maman ne reviennent de leur balade, sinon c'est moi qui vais me faire tuer. Alors au boulot et que ça saute ! Et le premier qui fait encore des siennes, je lui en colle une personnellement ! Pigé ?! »**

**« Tu risques plus de te faire mal qu'autre chose si t'essayes de frapper Grunlek à mains nues, comme ça. »** préféra la prévenir gentiment Mani avec toute sa candeur habituelle.

**« Ah ouais ? Ben ça tombe bien, parce que jusqu'à présent, c'est le moins con d'entre vous tous, alors y'a aucune raison pour que je le frappe. Donc Mani, tu vas me brancher l'aspi, tu me ramasses TOUTE cette farine, ET TU COMMENCES PAS À ME FAIRE CHIER OU TA BAFFE VA SURVENIR PLUS TÔT QUE PRÉVU ! »** hurla la brune, excédée.

**« D'accord, d'accord. »** abdiqua l'elfe avant de s'enfuir courageusement dans les toilettes, où se trouvait le matériel de ménage.

**« Quand même. »** marmonna-t-elle entre ses dents.

**« Je m'occupe d'Eden et d'Hétoile, si tu veux. »** proposa amicalement Grunlek.

La jeune femme baissa les yeux vers son ami nain.

**« Oh… ce serait super, Grun, merci. Y'a un tuyau d'arrosage dehors, sous l'escalier extérieur, si tu veux. Tu leur passe un coup de jet à toutes les deux et ce sera bon, je pense. »**

**« Ça marche. Je descends une serviette, pour sécher Hétoile ensuite. »** annonça-t-il.

**« Sérieux ? Génial, merci beaucoup ! T'es trop sympa. »**

Le nain lui adressa un signe et ouvrit la porte d'entrée de l'étage. Eden le suivit sans réfléchir. Quant à Hétoile, elle marqua une hésitation sur le seuil. Tendant le cou vers l'escalier extérieur dans lequel s'était engagé Grunlek, elle dressa les oreilles aux jappements de son amie louve et à ses bruits de pattes dans les gravillons, en bas, avant de tourner la tête vers sa maîtresse, en attente d'une autorisation qui tardait à venir. Celle-ci l'encouragea d'un signe du menton.

**« Allez, vas-y ! Va avec Grunlek et Eden… t'as bien besoin de passer à la douche, fifille. »**

Hétoile dévala aussitôt l'escalier avec enthousiasme et la jeune femme referma la porte derrière elle avec un petit sourire avant de passer sans la moindre gêne sa tête dans les toilettes, méfiante de ne plus avoir de nouvelles de l'elfe télékinésiste depuis un petit bout de temps qui commençait à se faire long.

**« Mani, tout va bien ? »**

Il se retourna vers elle, un air interrogatif sur le visage, une sorte de pot blanc dans une main et une brosse dans l'autre.

**« C'est ça un laspi ? »**

**« Un aspirateur. »** le corrigea-t-elle dans un soupir amusé. **« Et non, ça c'est une brosse pour nettoyer les WC. »**

Regard dubitatif de Mani.

**« Les latrines… les commodités. Le petit coin ? »**

Haussement de sourcil perplexe de la part de l'elfe. Elle roula des yeux. Ok pour que Mani ait du mal avec la société humaine, mais là, quand même ! Que lui avaient appris les autres Aventuriers, bon sang ?

… Non, en fait, elle ne tenait pas à le savoir.

**« Là où tu vas chier, quoi ! »**

**« Ah, ben d'accord, fallait le dire plus tôt ! »**

Le regard de l'elfe s'éclaira un bref instant, avant de se reposer sur la brosse qu'il tenait toujours à la main.

**« Donc… c'était pas pour se gratter le dos ? »**

**« Non. »**

**« Ah. »**

**« … »**

**« … »**

**« Mani… Me dis pas que t'as… ? »**

**« Ben… »**

**« Oh, t'es pas possible. »** soupira-t-elle en se frappant le front du plat de la main, dépitée. **« Repose-moi ça, choppe l'aspirateur, et qu'on en finisse… »**

La jeune femme ressortit des toilettes en secouant la tête, sans même attendre de confirmation de la part de Mani. Elle jeta un coup d'œil dans la cuisine et s'approcha des deux acolytes tout en évitant soigneusement l'étalement de farine sur le lino et le tapis.

Et pour ne rien arranger, il y avait des traces de pattes partout. Super.

**« Les gars, ça avance avec la gazinière ? »**

**« C'était pas une cuisinière, tout à l'heure ? »** s'étonna l'archer élémentaire.

**« Shin, je l'ai déjà expliqué à Bob au moins une dizaine de fois, t'aurais pu écouter… »** lui lança-t-elle par-dessus son épaule avant de poser un genou à terre à côté du pyromage. **« Alors, l'hérésie ? »**

**« Je t'ai déjà dit de pas m'appeler comme ça. »** maugréa Bob en lui adressant un regard en coin agacé.

**« Oh, c'est vrai, excuse-moi. Y'a que ton chéri qu'a le droit, j'avais oublié. »** ne put-elle s'empêcher de le taquiner dans un ricanement, les yeux brillants.

**« N'importe quoi, c'est toi qui t'es foutu ça dans la tête toute seule. »**

**« Ouais, moi, et puis une bonne partie de la fanbase, aussi. »**

**« Mais vous êtes toutes des dégénérées mentales, là-dedans ! Je baiserai jamais avec Théo, ça va pas bien la tête ou quoi ?! »** chuchota furieusement le mage pour ne pas que ledit Théo entende tout, de l'autre côté du meuble.

La jeune femme éclata de rire aux propos outrés de Bob. Il lui faisait le coup à chaque fois que le sujet était abordé, mais peu lui importait, ce n'était pas ça qui l'empêcherait de continuer à écrire du Théalthazar ! Elle tendit le bras, tripota quelques réglages et thermostats. Une légère odeur de gaz se fit sentir et l'intérieur du four s'illumina, ce qui la fit sourire. Elle donna un léger coup de coude au pyromancien.

**« T'as de la chance, ça fonctionne encore. Un vrai miracle, avec tes exploits. »**

**« Faudra que tu m'expliques comment c'est possible d'allumer ce truc sans magie… »**

**« Ouais, ouais. En attendant, interdiction d'y retoucher, ok ? »**

**« Sinon quoi ? Tu vas me frapper ? T'oserais pas… »** l'asticota-t-il dans un murmure provocateur en plongeant ses ensorcelants yeux bruns dans les siens.

**« Me tente pas… l'hérésie. »** lui souffla-t-elle en retour sur le même ton tout en appuyant un index sur son torse pour le repousser doucement.

**« CHLOOOÉÉÉ ? »**

Délaissant le demi-diable et ses regards délicieusement tendancieux, elle se releva. D'un rapide coup d'œil circulaire, elle nota que Shin n'était plus dans l'espace cuisine, mais accroché au rebord de la fenêtre à côté de Théo. Il parlait à Icy, posée sur son épaule, et la brune sourit, reconnaissante, en devinant qu'il lui demandait d'aller récupérer dans la gouttière en contrebas le papier froissé jeté par Mani un peu plus tôt. En parlant de Mani… elle se retourna vers la porte des toilettes et tomba nez à nez avec une lourde planche métallique.

**« Comment je peux ramasser la farine avec ça ? »**

En remarquant que son amie ne lui répondait pas, l'elfe se pencha sur le côté et sa tête dépassa de la plaque métallique recouverte de tissu. Il constata qu'elle se contenait pour ne pas lui rire au nez, en déduisit qu'il s'était encore trompé d'objet et protesta.

**« Maaaiiis, comment je peux savoir, moi ? Tu m'as pas montré ce que c'était un na… in… nainspiratueur ! »**

**« A-SPI-RA-TEUR. »** articula Chloé, tout en se demandant distraitement comment elle faisait pour ne pas piquer une crise de nerfs toutes les cinq secondes en leur compagnie.

**« Aspirateur. »** répéta Mani avec application. **« Pff, c'est dur à dire. Et c'est quoi, du coup ? »**

**« Rahlàlà… Viens, je vais te montrer. Et remets cette planche à repasser où tu l'as trouvée ! »**

**« Théo m'a dit que c'était pas ça. » **dit l'elfe après avoir reposé la plaque de métal à sa place, en pointant du doigt un long bâton bleu qui émergeait d'un seau de la même couleur.

**« Et il a raison, ça c'est une serpillère. »** soupira-t-elle avec amusement, avant de tirer sur un tuyau gris émergeant d'entre deux caisses. **« Tiens, le voilà, ton aspirateur… »**

Mani en attrapa le manche, baissa le nez pour étudier avec curiosité la machine qui avait roulé jusqu'à ses pieds, puis releva vers la jeune femme un regard perplexe.

**« Ahem… Comment ça marche ? »**

**« Pff, faut vraiment tout t'expliquer, à toi… »**

**« Désolé… »**

**« C'est pas grave, Mani. »** sourit Chloé. **« Fais juste gaffe à ton araignée restante, qu'elle se fasse pas aspirer… »**

À ces mots, Mani ouvrit de grands yeux horrifiés et se mit aussitôt à chuchoter à l'intention du machin-truc noir à huit pattes qui se promenait tranquillement dans ses tresses.

**« Elle risque rien avec moi ? »**

**« Si tu fais pas trop le con, ça devrait aller. »**

**« Dis… Tu voudrais pas la prendre avec toi le temps que… »**

**« Dans tes rêves. Je t'aime bien, tant que ta saloperie de bestiole reste loin de moi. »** gronda Chloé en fixant avec méfiance l'arachnide qui se baladait sur son épaule.

**« D'accord, d'accord… »**

Après que le télékinésiste se soit plaint du bruit de la machine, de son odeur, et qu'il ait voulu tenter de la domper en l'enfourchant et en roulant dessus à travers tout le salon et la salle à manger, il finit par se résigner à se remettre debout. Attrapant correctement le manche de l'aspirateur, il débuta enfin son ménage. Pendant qu'il râlait sur la farine qui s'envolait et contre le fil de l'appareil dans lequel il se prenait les pieds sans arrêt, Chloé rejoignit Théo, toujours accoudé à sa fenêtre grande ouverte.

**« Ça va, tranquille ? »** le railla-t-elle.

**« C'est pas moi qui fait les conneries, hein. »**

**« Pour une fois… »**

Elle se reçut un coup d'œil assassin de la part du paladin.

**« Tu cherches les coups de bouclier, toi. »**

**« Non merci, j'ai pas envie de mourir comme une certaine petite fille. »**

**« Elle est pas morte. »** se renfrogna Théo.

**« Ouais, ouais, c'est ce qu'on dit. »**

**« Je vais te… »**

**« Bon, en attendant, c'est pas ça qui va faire avancer le scénario de ma prochaine fic, hein. »** le coupa-t-elle avant qu'il ne mette ses menaces à exécution.

**« Bah, un texte sur Mani qui passe l'aspirateur parce qu'il a loupé son gâteau, c'est pas si mal, non ? »**

**« … David Goodenough, sors de ce corps. »**

**« David qui ? »**

**« Laisse tomber. »**

**« Hé, mais je l'ai pas loup… »** commença à protester Mani.

**« Toi, tais-toi et aspire ! »** lui lança la jeune femme par-dessus son épaule.

**« Eh, ce seraient pas tes parents, là-bas ? »**

Chloé regarda dehors en plissant les yeux et reconnut effectivement les deux silhouettes qui s'avançaient tranquillement au bout de la route.

**« Merde, si. Mani, grouille-toi ! Je vais aller récupérer Hétoile ! »**

**« Tu veux que je leur demande de repasser plus t… »** proposa l'inquisiteur avec un sourire en coin moqueur.

**« ET THÉO, FERME CETTE PUTAIN DE FENÊTRE, ÇA CAILLE ! »**

* * *

**.**

* * *

_Et voilà, c'est fini, j'espère que ça vous a plu ! Perso, je me suis éclatée à l'écrire. Comme quand j'écris sur Aventures en général (on peut dire merci au self-insert, aussi, pour le coup XD)._

_N'hésitez pas à laisser une review, servez-vous en cookies & thé glacé comme d'habitude, et à bientôt pour d'autres fics !_

_Des bisous ! :-)_


End file.
